HackGU Elimination
by Amaza Hoku
Summary: Fic .Hack//G.U Author: Hoku Yang ngaku" Wakil Author: Haceo
1. Volume 1

OP: Filth In The Beauty-The Gazette

Ini Fic .hack pertama saya yg dibikin bareng" Wakil Author (???).

Langsung Mulai! 3! 2! 1! Go!!!

~Suatu hari di turnamen~

MC: Uwoooooh!!! Sang Champion Haseo berhasil mengalahkan musuhnya dalam sekejap!!! Itu artinya dia akan masuk ke babak Final!!! Jangan ke mana" sedikit lagi babak Final akan di mulai!!!

~Beberapa saat kemudian~

MC: Inilah saat yang di tunggu" Babak final antara Team Haseo vs Team Gadessa!!!

Status: Team Haseo vs Team Gadessa

Haseo-Adept Rogue-149-Leader Hoku-Unknown-150-Leader

Kuhn-Steam Gunner-145 Haceo-Adept Rogue-150

Atoli-Harvest Cleric-140

Atoli: Apa-apaan tuh? Masa 2 lawan 3? Apa mereka meremehkan kita???

Kuhn: Lihat Leadernya, job dia Unknown, dia memakai senjata Dual Sword, senjata yg belum pernah ada.

Haseo: Terlebih lagi orang yg bernama Haceo itu, Pcnya sangat mirip denganku. Kita harus tetap siaga, siapa tau mereka adalah PC Hack.

MC: OKE!! AYO MULAI!!! 3! 2! 1! START!!!

Haseo: Atoli, kau bertahan di belakang sambil melakukan Heal dan Support. Kuhn, tembak orang yg bernama Haceo itu. Dan aku akan melawan Haceo one by one!!! Uwohh!!!!

~Pertarungan terjadi~

Haseo: ~sambil nyerang~ Ugh, seranganku selalu ditangkis tapi dia tak melakukan serangan balasan.

Atoli: Haseo! Leader musuh hanya diam di belakang! Ini aneh sekali!!

Haseo: Lupakan dia dulu!! Kita urus yg satu ini terlebih dahulu!!! Uwahh!!! Ghost Falcon!!!

Haceo: ~untuk pertama kalinya ngomong~ Ugh…

Haseo: Double Trigger!!! Jugdement!!!  
Haceo: Uwahhhhh!!!

Haceo: Khu Khu Khu… Waktu bermain sudah habis, sekarang saatnya serius!!! Kau sudah siap Hoku???

Hoku: Kapanpun selalu siap, lagipula rencana bermain-mainmu itu sangat tidak berguna, menghabiskan tenaga saja…

Haceo: Heh, kalo kita langsung menang kan gak seru… setidaknya kasih kesenangan sedikit ke musuh..

Hoku: Yasudahlah.. Ayo mulai!!!

Kuhn: Apa?! Jadi serangan tadi berhasil karena mereka hanya bermain"???

Atoli: Mereka terlalu meremehkan kita!!!

Haseo: Kalau begitu ayo kita buktikan dalam pertarungan kalau mereka salah!!!

Atoli: Tapi bagaimana??? Mereka berdua adalah penyerang jarak dekat, sedangkan kita hanya punya 1 penyerang jarak dekat…

Haseo: Kalau begitu kita ganti strategi, aku akan menggunakan Dual Gun!!!

~Pertarungan Berlanjut~

Haseo: Kuhn! Tetap menembak sambil mundur!!!

Kuhn: Huh??? Kemana Leadernya???

Atoli: Awas!! Dari Belakang!!!

Hoku: Pertahananmu lemah sekali…..

~DUARRR~  
~Kuhn kalah~

Haseo: Ugh, kita sudah terpojok.

Haceo: Uwoooooooooo… Mati kau!!!! ~menyerang ke arah Atoli~

Atoli: AAAAAAAA!!!!!! ~Atoli sekarat~

Haceo: Cih, serangan tadi tidak tepat sasaran, tapi yang ini pasti tepat!!!! Demon Dance!!!

Atoli: TIDAKKKK!!!! INNIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~Avatar Atoli, Innis, The Mirage of Deceit muncul~

Hoku: Muncul juga…

Haseo: Atoli!!! Kenapa kau menggunakan Innis???

Hoku: Biarkan saja, mau pakai atau tidak pakai Avatar pasti temanmu ini akan kalah…

Haseo: TIDAK MUNGKIN!!! Kau tidak mengalahkan Avatar jika tidak dengan Avatar!!!

Hoku: Aku tahu itu, kami berdua mempunyai Avatar…

Haseo: Huh, apakah kau mengharapkan Avatar Battle???  
Hoku: Boleh saja…

Haseo: Baiklah kalau begitu, Ore wa koko ni Iru, SKEITH!!!!!!!!  
Hoku: Haceo, tunjukanlah avatarmu..

Haceo: Baiklah, Boku wa koko ni iru, CKEITH!!!!!!!!!!

Hoku: Ore wa gandamu da, EXIA!!!!!!!!!!

MC: OWH!!! SANGAT MENGEJUTKAN!!!! PERTARUNGAN INI MENJADI AVATAR BATTLE!!!!

Hoku: Exia, Eleminating Target!!! UWOHH!!!!!! ~Exia nyerang ke Innis~

Haseo: Tak akan kubiarkan!!!

Haceo: Kau yang tak akan kubiarkan!!!

Atoli: TIDAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~DUAR~  
~Atoli kalah~

Haseo: Kalian.. Sudah keterlaluan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SKEITH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haceo: Uagh!!!!!

Hoku: Kuat sekali, inikah kekuatan Key of Twilight???

Haceo: Ugh, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi…

Hoku: Cih, Haceo, kali ini kita mundur dulu…

Haceo: Baik…

~Hoku n Haceo Kabur dari tempat turnamen~

Haseo: Fyuh, Siapa sebenarnya orang" itu…

MC: UWAH!!!! PERTARUNGAN YANG HEBAT!!! SEKALI LAGI CHAMPION HASEO MENJADI JUARA!!!! SELAMAT KEPADA HASEO!!!!

~Siapa sebenarnya Hoku dan Haceo??? Nantikan Episode Berikutnya!!!~

ED: Arue-Bump of Chicken


	2. Volume 2

OP:ZERØ-AAA

Ini lanjutan dari fic .Hack//G.U Elimination.

~Dual City Breg Epona~

Haseo: Shino, kau belanja banyak sekali...

Shino: Heheh, tumben nih lagi banyak duit.

Haseo:Fyuh..

Alert: Haseo, kau mendapat pesan baru…

Haseo: Hah?!

Shino: Hmm? Kenapa Haseo???

Haseo: Maaf, ada aku ada urusan penting, aku harus cepat" ke Serpent of Lore...

Shino: Baiklah….

~Serpent of Lore~

Haseo: Yata, aku mendapat pesan penting, segera panggil semua epitaph user!

Yata: Baiklah.

~Setelah semua datang~

Pi: Apa isi pesanya???

Haseo: Begini isinya: "Haseo, The Terror of Death. Datanglah ke Hidden Forbiden Celestial jika ingin mengetahui tentang Avatar, bawalah semua epitaph user bersamamu."

Yata: Siapa yang mengirimnya???  
Haseo: Disini tidak ada namanya..

Yata: Kemungkinan ini perangkap kalian ber 6 saja yang pergi ke sana, aku akan berjaga-jaga di sini.

~Hidden Forbiden Celestial~

?????: Datang juga kalian..

Haseo: Kau yang kemarin!!! Haceo!!!

Haceo: Tepat sekali, masih ingat juga kau…

Pi: Jangan-jangan orang ini yang waktu itu kau bilang???

Haseo: Iya dia orang yang mempunyai avatar juga…

Endrance: Apa?! Ada orang lain yang mempunyai avatar???

Haseo: Iya.

Pi: Apa tujuanmu memanggil kami ke sini..

Haceo: Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu…

Haseo: Apa???  
Haceo: Kalian Epitaph tak berguna!

Pi: Apa maksudmu???

Hoku: Avatar kalian itu Avatar gagal

Haceo: Langsung beri tahu maksud memanggil mereka..

Hoku: Maksud kami memanggil kalian adalah kami ingin membasmi avatar gagal kalian.

Haseo: Coba saja ambil, apakah kalian mau bertanding seperti kemarin???  
Hoku: Boleh saja…

~Avatar Battle~

Kuhn: APA?! Kenapa ada 4 Cubia?!

Hoku: Huh, tentu saja biar kita seimbang…

Haceo: Baiklah, kita langsung mulai saja!!!

Hoku n Haceo: DATA DRAIN!!!

Pi: APA?! Mereka melakukan Data Drain ke Cubia???

Hoku: Exia, Evolve!!!!!

Haceo: Ckeith, Evolve!!!!!!

Hoku: Chaos!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haceo: Tabriz!!!!!!!!!

Pi: TIDAK MUNGKIN!!! Avatar mereka berubah!

Hoku: UWOOOOOOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sakubo: Tidak!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Endrance: Sakubo!!!!!!!

~Sakubo kalah~

Hoku: WAHAHAHAHHA!!! SUDAH KUBILANG KAN!!! AVATAR KALIAN ITU GAGAL!!!!!!!

Haseo: Endrance, Kuhn. Serang Tabriz! Aku, pi , dan atoli akan menyerang Chaos!

Kuhn: Baik! Terima ini!!!!

Endrance: Rasakan ini!!!!!

~Kedua serangan ditangkis~

Haceo: Lemah sekali serangan tadi, akan kutunjukan kemampuan Avatar sebenarnya!!!!

~BLASH~

Kuhn: Ugh, kuat sekali..

Endrance: Inikah kekuatan Avatar yang sesuangguhnya???

Haceo: WAHAHAHA, TEPAT SEKALI!!!!! TAPI ITU MASIH ¼ KEKUATANKU!!!

Haseo: Perubahan rencana! Aku akan melawan Tabriz!

Pi: Baik! Atoli, ayo serang!

Atoli: Maju!!!Innis!!!!

~BLASH~

Hoku: Hanya seperti itu???

Atoli: APA?! Seranganku tidak mempan???

Pi: Kalau begitu coba yang ini!! TARVOS!!!!!!

~BLASH~

Hoku: Hahahahah, lemah sekali… Baiklah sekarang giliranku!!! Chaos!!!!!!

~BLASH~

Atoli: UARHG!!!!!!!!  
Pi: TIDAK!!!!!!

Haseo: Tidak mungkin, sekarang aku tinggal sendiri…

Haceo: Akan kuakhiri sekarang!!!

Hoku: Tunggu!!! Cukup sampai di sini dulu…

Haceo: Kenapa???

Hoku: Ini perintah!!! Mundur dulu untuk sekarang!!!

Haceo: Hah, Baiklah…

~Hoku n Haceo pergi

Haseo: Ugh, Avatar gagal katanya? Aku harus menyampaikan ini ke Aura!!!

~To Be Countinued~

ED: Kaze no Kioku ~To the End of the World~ - Aimmy


End file.
